


I won't say I'm in love

by MandeliSpaghetti



Series: I Hate You Too <3 [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Romance, Confessions, Crushes, Cussing, Cute, Dib & Zim Hate Each Other (Invader Zim), Dramatic characters, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Go check out @chantelly_chann on insta she drew fanart for this, Love/Hate, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandeliSpaghetti/pseuds/MandeliSpaghetti
Summary: "I DO NOT have a crush on Zim! What is wrong with you two!?"With a deep sigh his dad put a hand on his shoulder and bent down to his level. "Dib. Real science dictates that it's perfectly normal for you to like another boy and if that's what science says then I have no problem with it. Besides you are quite obviously gay, my boy."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My no homo best pal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+no+homo+best+pal).

> Heyo, I actually wrote this for a friend but decided to post it here as well. Enjoy!

Skool droned on, as always, and Dib could almost say for sure he was learning nothing by Ms. Bitters repeating the word 'doomed' over and over. He'd probably be able to learn more by working alongside his father than spending anymore time here. Allowing his eyes to roam he was unsuprised when they landed on the small green 'foreigner' who was staring at the harsh rain pound against the windows. If rain hurt Zim so badly then why did he come to a planet, or more specifically, a part of the planet where it happened so very frequently? It was as if he was setting himself up for failure. Dib paused for a moment and chastised his thoughts, he shouldn't be so harsh especially since Zim hasn't done anything extremely horrible in awhile--heck it was almost as if the alien had given up on trying so hard.

The sound of the bell caught his attention, students standing up and filing out as quickly as possible. The halls were bleak and drab and the only pop of color was Zim's green skin caught in the middle of the exiting students. As soon as the doors opened and he walked outside he felt the cool air wash against his face. The trees shook with the slight breeze and water droplets fell freely except for underneath the overhang at the skool entrance. Of course that's where Zim stood with a deep scowl etched into his features. 

"Zim?" 

"Dib. Have you come over to finally bow down to the superior ZIM?!" 

"That'd never happen Zim! Besides to me it looks like you're hiding from the rain. Forget the weather forecast or something?" Crossing his arms he watched the alien glare at him as a tremble seemed to pass over his small body, the wind picking up slightly. 

"Zim would never forget something so trivial, stink-brain." As if to prove his point he stuck his gloved hand out into the rain but immediately screamed and scrambled away as rain dropped onto his skin. 

"Uh-huh."

"DO NOT JUDGE ME YOU FILTH MONKEY!" 

The sound of fabric shuffling caused Zim to turn his head only for a coat to be dropped onto it. Grabbing at the peice of cloth with his claws he gave Dib a pointedly curious look only to receive a shrug back. 

"Is this a trick?" Digging his small clawed hands through the coat's pockets, Dib assumed he was searching for a tracking device or something which to be quite honest is something Dib would usually do.

"No, not this time. Just...get home without dying Zim." His heart thumped in his ears as he realized perhaps a tad bit of caring had slipped into his tone. "Anyways! See ya." Without looking back he walked out into the rain back to his house.

Meanwhile Zim sat there with a very slight flush to his face and a feeling ringing against his chest that he deeply hated and just didn't understand. Slipping on the oversized coat he tugged it up over his head and made his way to his base. Thoughts plaguing his mind the entire way there, Zim felt sick to say the least.

Shivers wracked Dib's entire body by the time he came he turned the knob of the front door and stepped inside. Clothes soaked and shoes making a weird wet squeaky noise anytime he took a step. Chucking off his shoes he was going to make his way upstairs before he heard Gaz.

"So doofus where's your jacket?" She wasn't even looking at him. How did she know??? 

"I uh....IgaveittoZim."

A small hum was heard in response before she peeled one eye open and glanced at Dib's soaked body. "Just kiss him already. Jeez." All Dib could do was flail around like a fish out of water.

"What do you mean kiss him!? Gaz he's trying to destroy the PLANET!!!"

"Yeah, so? It's totally obvious you like him."

"I DO NOT LIKE ZIM!"

"Whatever you say." Mumbling she refocused her attention back to handheld game. Of course before Dib could go change clothes though his dad walked into the room as well.

"Is Dib still denying his crush on that one foreign friend of his?"

"You know it, dad."

"Looks like I owe you that twenty bucks then." Their dad reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, handing it over to Gaz who merely smirked a little and tucked it in her pocket. Dib watched this all in confusion and almost horror. THEY WERE BETTING ON ME??? His mind screamed at him as he readjusted his glasses.

"I DO NOT have a crush on Zim! What is wrong with you two!?" 

With a deep sigh his dad put a hand on his shoulder and bent down to his level. "Dib. Real science dictates that it's perfectly normal for you to like another boy and if that's what science says then I have no problem with it. Besides you are quite obviously gay, my boy."

With his mind melted down to nothing by his dad's speech and being called obviously gay, he made his way upstairs all the while mumbling gibberish. This entire day was a mindfuck. He gave the little green destroyer of earth his trench coat, his dad and Gaz have been betting on him liking Zim, his dad gave him the it's okay to be gay talk. WHAT THE FUCK. Shuffling out of his clothes and changing into something warm he laid in his bed and worked to repress this day. 

The next day didn't start out any better then the other one, for starters Dib was sitting in class looking and feeling sick. So sick in fact that he almost missed the small looks of concern a certain green alien was throwing his way--ALMOST. It almost felt as if his head was going to implode at times and that his chest rattled unbearably as he coughed. Ms. Bitters was on the edge of sending him to the 'underground classrooms' and after a bit just settled with giving him the nurses pass, the actual one this time instead of the heater he had to shove around the day Zim ate everyone's organs, thank God. So Dib was now laying in one of the nurses beds just staring up at the blank ceiling where he'd been for hours at this point.

"God I'm bored...." The floor screeched as the unmistakable sound of the heater being dragged across the ground sounded throughout the nurses office. Burying his face underneath the pillow in an attempt to keep his head from pounding he only heard the grumbling of fuzzy words. It stayed like that for a minute until he felt sharp claws dig lightly at his side.

"Are you dying? I knew you dirty humans were weak but this is another level, an Irken would never look like this."

"What do you want Zim?"

"Zim came to return your stinky 'co-at' as it useless right now....besides you looked disgusting in class so I wanted to see what made you so USELESS as it may be useful in the future." Is Dib going crazy or does this sound like Zim's bizarre way of showing he cares? Must be going crazy. Definitely.

"I got sick. Apparently being out in the rain without a jacket and staying in wet clothes for awhile afterwards isn't exactly a smart idea." Sitting up he looked over at Zim who weirdly looked relieved.

"Sick?... Well too bad you aren't dying, Dib-beast." Normally saying that would just piss someone off but all Dib could do was crack a smile.

"Yeah? Well too bad you're still conscious, Space boy."

"Space boy?! I am an Irken warrior!"

"Huh sounds a lot like a space boy to me."

"Shut it. Big head."

"WHA--My head isn't that big!"

"It's bigger then my great tallest!" 

"I bet they aren't even that big." 

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!" 

"Nah." 

Grumbling softly the small Alien let out a "I hate you."

Burying his face in his hands chuckles wouldn't stop escaping the humans mouth. But merely glancing up got him to silence rather quickly. Zim's face was flushed, wig seeming to twitch due to his attenae moving underneath it.

"Zim?"

No response. Okay this is weird. He's flustered but didn't he just say he hated me? Passing thoughts registered in his mind. Reaching out and coughing off to the side he slowly placed a hand on the small alien's shoulder. "Why are you blushing? You just said you hate me."

"I DID NOT BLUSH!!!" A strangled yell formulated in Zim's throat as he huffed, crossing his arms. "You lowly human know nothing of how the great and powerful Zim feels!"

Oh. Oh wow. "Zim do you like me?"

"NO!!! I hate you! I hate you and this nasty feeling in my chest cavity!"

With a soft sigh Dib moved himself over on the bed and pulled Zim up with him, yelling and fists pounding on his chest as he wrapped his arms lightly around the smaller body. "Shut up, I have a headache. Just for the record? I hate you too Space boy." Zim seemed to fall silent at that and lightly clutch onto Dib's shirt.

"I hate you more."


	2. MY FRIEND DREW FANART

Remember how I wrote this for my no homo best pal? Well she drew fanart of it and if y'all like this story I really want you to visit her Instagram and spread some love (she draws some good Zim x Dib shiz among her other amazing art)

The link to the drawing will be below, make sure to give her a follow @chantelly_chann and a like on her posts, thank you all so much for enjoying this. 

https://www.instagram.com/p/B2M6raDDqjx/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


End file.
